Currently the image capture of bound documents such as books is done using conventional flatbed scanners. This poses some difficulties with the frequent positioning and removal of the bound document to flip the pages between scans. Furthermore, the produced image quality is usually distorted near the binding when scanning thick books and pressing the book harder to obtain better scanned images might damage the binding.